G u i l t y P l e a s u r e
by Litte H i k a r i
Summary: El placer culpable generalmente es aquel placer secreto, enfermo y retorcido que SABEMOS que no es correcto, y que deberíamos estar avergonzados por ello... Afortunadamente ÉL era un tensai.Podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana.  Dedicado a Leyko X3


One shot.

Título: Supermasive Black Hole.

Disclaimer: Si piensan que poseo Prince of Tennis, necesitan ayuda psicológica.

El one shot está ubicado cronológicamente en los torneos de Kantou, para cuando los superiores estaban en el segundo año de chūgakkō (escuela media.)

Si desean ubicarse mejor, este one shot ocurre entr & el comienzo d s. Sin embargo no es necesario leerlos para entender la trama.

"ABC" Diálogo.

_"ABC" _Pensamiento.

(**ABC**) Suplanta a las comillas.

"Entonces le dije que se fuera al infierno, yo soy su acróbata estrella, puedo llegar a la hora que quiera."

Su rojiza mirada se paseó por todo el comedor, estaba sentado en una de las terrazas, lejos del bullicio de los otros estudiantes, según Gakuto, estaban sentados en un lugar privilegiado…

… Qué cosa tan absurda.

Aunque era agradable el ver el campus a lo lejos y disfrutar de la sombra del inmenso árbol que los protegía de los cálidos rayos del Sol.

Y hablando del Sol…

Su ceño se frunció, no quería pensar en él.

Y tampoco estaba observando el comedor para ubicarlo.

Observó con aburrimiento su almuerzo y empezó a clavarle el tenedor a la pera.

Detestaba las peras.

No eran manzanas, todos adoran las manzanas… nadie se acuerda de las peras.

Las peras se compran cuando no hay manzanas, la gente se las come pensando que son manzanas… pero no lo son.

Las peras son un cero a la izquierda.

"No puedes." Oyó pero no escuchó la amortiguada voz de su compañero pelilargo con la boca llena de sándwich.

"¡Claro que sí!" Cuando el pelicereza chilló, provocó que le clavara aún más el tenedor a la insípida pera.

"Nope."

"¡Yuushi!"

A la mención de su nombre el peliazul alzó el rostro y observó a sus dos compañeros, detalló el flequillo fuera de lugar de Gakuto, su exagerado puchero que le hacía ver la cara más redonda y detalló el queso derretido que tenía Shishido en la comisura de sus labios.

¿Por qué sus padres tuvieron que arrastrarlo a Tokio?... El era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse él solo.

No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua molesto e ignorando que la conversación requería de su participación, le dirigió una mirada a su almuerzo… puré.

"¡YUUSHI!"

"Jajaja."

El peliazul observó de reojo como se les acercaba un pelicastaño de finas facciones y cabello extremadamente sedoso.

La Tierra tenía un hoyo en su capa de Ozono, porque no tenía más espacio para el ego de Taki Haginosuke.

El peliazul observó sin interés como el pelilargo rodaba los ojos y el pelicereza le sacaba infantilmente la lengua a la delgada espalda.

"¿En serio te dijo eso de mí?" El pelicastaño les ignoró olímpicamente mientras hablaba por teléfono y se sentaba en la mesa de al lado, en donde comía sin ser molestado Kabaji Muheiro.

"… ¿En dónde estarán Atobe y Jiroh?" Preguntó extrañado el pelicereza.

"Jiroh no vino hoy, seguro se quedó dormido y Atobe… lo vi hablando por teléfono en uno de los salones."

El peliazul finalmente prestó atención a la conversación, sin embargo no lo demostró y disfrutaba de la vista del campus a lo lejos.

"¿En qué idioma hablaba?" El pelicereza se encorvó un poco y prácticamente susurraba mientras se acomodaba de forma que el cuerpo del tensai le escondiera del campo de visión del pelicastaño en la otra mesa, este igual no les prestaba atención y comía con exquisitos modales junto al joven de primer año.

Al pelilargo nunca le han gustado ni interesado los chismes. "¿Qué voy a saber? A mí no me importa lo que ese ególatra haga."

"Si hablaba en español es verdad el rumor." Pensó en voz alta el pelicereza.

"No me importa… igual no me puse a escuchar." El pelilargo tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

"Ustedes no son divertidos." El pelicereza observó a sus acompañantes con reproche.

El peliazul sabía de que trataba el rumor, se decía por los pasillos que Atobe Keigo había sentado cabeza.

Su ceño se frunció.

Ya llevaba dos meses en Hyotei y aún sigue sin entender la adoración hacia el ojigris. Es verdad, tiene talento, para todo lo que hace, talento para el piano, para los idiomas, el tenis… pareciera que cada mañana se levanta con una idea nueva y resulta que al primer intento ya deslumbra a todos.

Por ello es que le interesa, quiere entender dicha adoración.

Quiere saber cómo es que a pesar de que hay personas a las que no les agrada en lo absoluto el ojigris, personas como Gakuto y Shishido, igual constantemente se dejan llevar.

Le causa curiosidad el conocerle y saber cómo lo hace.

"¿Tú como crees que sea su novio?... ¿Será verdad que es un jugador de polo argentino?"

"¿Y tú sabes dónde queda Argentina?... Oshitari en verdad te está ayudando."

"¡CÁLLATE!... ¿Cómo crees que es su novio Yuu?"

"… ¿Perdón?" En verdad lo habían tomado desprevenido.

"Insufrible igual que él." Respondió el pelilargo mientras se deshacía el nudo de la corbata.

El peliazul observó hacia el comedor por decimosexta vez, y lo vio, caminaba ignorante de las miradas indiscretas y los susurros, sólo estaba pendiente de la pantalla de su celular. El tensai no se percató de que en todo momento no le apartó la mirada de encima, sus rojizos ojos le observaron desde que ingresó hasta que le pasó por un lado al sentarse junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

Su ceño se frunció por unos segundos, algo no estaba bien… no sabía qué pero el ojigris no estaba como todas las mañanas… estaba diferente.

Eso le bastó para deshacer todo aburrimiento de su organismo.

¿Cómo sería su novio?

Buena pregunta.

¿Alguien merecedor del interés de Atobe Keigo?

Lo dudaba.

Como todos los recesos, el ojigris se había sentado justo a sus espaldas, permitiéndole escuchar la conversación.

Sonrió divertido.

No que él se quejara, necesitaba conseguir toda la información necesaria para su investigación.

Oh baby dont you know I suffer?

Oh baby can you hear me moan?

You caught me under false pretenses.

How long before you let me go?

"¡Hola Kei!" Le saludó sonriente el pelicastaño, su sonrisa se borró cuando ve como el ojigris prácticamente se deja caer en la silla.

"… Hola." El ojigris se pasó una mano por su cabello en un intento de alejar de su campo de visión las sedosas hebras, desafortunadamente en un parpadeo estaban en la posición anterior, lo que provocó una especie de gruñido de parte del ojigris.

Taki y Kabaji compartieron una mirada preocupada.

"Yo me encargo." Modularon los labios del pelicastaño, sin que se escuchara su voz.

El chico de primer año asintió y se retiró, no sin antes observar una vez más al ojigris con precaución mal disimulada.

Este había apoyado un codo en la mesa, para así apoyar su mentón en su mano.

El ojigris bufó mirando el campus a lo lejos, provocando que sus hebras se removieran graciosamente.

El pelicastaño lo observó con precaución… Atobe Keigo molesto era peligroso.

Tendría que haber una ley en donde les pagaran a los mejores amigos por poner sus vidas en riesgo.

Si no le bajaba el humor para mañana, ni loco iría a las prácticas de tenis.

Keigo tenía un lado sádico retorcido y cruel.

La última vez los mandó a correr hasta que el dijera basta, pero al muy… insensato lo llamaron del consejo y se fue… dejándolos correr hasta que se acordó de ellos a las 10 de la noche y llamó a una de sus fans para que fuera a la escuela a detenerlos… hubieron 80 desmayados.

… Fue una masacre.

"… ¿Te sucede algo Kei?" Preguntó en su tono más sutil.

"…" El ojigris seguía con la mirada perdida en el campus, ignorándolo.

"Mira, esta mañana compre los muffins que te gustan… tienen chocolate suizo."

"…"

La sonrisa del pelicastaño se borró, y sus ojos malvas adquirieron un brillo de determinación. Observó disimuladamente la mesa a su lado, Gakuto y Shishido estaban hablando del último partido del Abierto de Australia y el tensai… estaba ocupado con su celular.

Perfecto.

"… ¿Estás así por Tezuka?" Preguntó en voz baja.

El brillo plateado asesino le dio escalofríos.

"¡Hey! Si te hizo algo no la pagues conmigo." Era injusto que Tezuka lo hiciera enojar y ellos tuvieran que pagar los platos rotos.

Por eso el apoyaba a **Nacho Figueras (1)**… ¿Por qué no se fue con él?

"…" El ojigris observó a su amigo de reojo y suavizó la mirada… sólo un poco.

De mala gana le dio su celular.

Extrañado el pelicastaño lo tomó con cautela y observó el sms que mostraba la pantalla.

**Hoy le pedí permiso a la entrenadora y podré salir antes. Te podría esperar y así tendríamos… saldríamos… como una especie… parecido… a una cita. Sólo si quieres. ¿Quieres?**

"…" El pelicastaño parpadeó varias veces, no entendía.

¿Qué tenía de malo el mensaje?

Volteó el celular un par de veces, incluso lo leyó al revés.

Nada, ni un mensaje subliminal.

Por fin sucedió lo que el tanto temía.

A Keigo se le explotaron las cotufas.

Cuando apartó la vista del mensaje más estándar e indefenso que haya leído observó a su amigo, este tenía el ceño imperceptiblemente fruncido, y sus labios formaban un adorable puchero.

Soltó una risita.

La mirada asesina esta vez no lo amedrentó.

Sólo rodó los ojos. "Cariño… ¿qué tiene de malo el mensaje?... ¿Te gusta Tezuka no? Cuando dos personas se gustan normalmente salen."

Al ojigris no le agradó el tono condescendiente, y los destellos índigos en sus ojos lo probaban. "Yo lo sé."

"¿Y ustedes han salido verdad?"

"Si pero…" El ojigris suspiró y bajó la mirada.

El pelicastaño alzó una ceja… Acaso… ¿Atobe Keigo estaba inseguro?

"Cariño tu le gustas y mucho, de otra forma no te habría invitado a salir."

"Es que escribió… escribió esa estúpida palabra." Las mejillas del ojigris se tornaron de un suave tono rosa, provocando que las imperceptibles pecas aparecieran.

El joven de ojos malvas tomó el celular de nuevo.

¿Qué palabra?

El ojigris cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro entre ellos.

"Keigo deja la ridiculez que aquí no dice nada malo."

"…Ci…ta." Las palabras se confundían por la amortiguada voz.

"¿Cita? Sí te está invitando a una."

El ojigris se removió un poco.

"Yo nunca he ido a una."

Cof, cof, cof.

El pelicastaño observó extrañado como en la mesa vecina el tensai tosía, al parecer se había ahogado.

"¿Qué cosa?... Es que no escuche."

"Que yo nunca he estado en una."

"¿Una qué?"

El ojigris alzó el rostro y miró con enojo al pelicastaño.

Este necesitó de unos segundos para unir los puntos.

1…2…3…

"…Oh." El chico de ojos malvas se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Keigo nunca había estado en una cita.

"Espera eso no es posible tú has salido con muchas personas."

"Salir… pero no una cita… yo no salgo a citas."

"Cierto tú sólo…"

La mirada del ojigris le bastó para no terminar la oración.

"… Yo no sé cómo comportarme, ni que hacer… yo nunca había salido con alguien como él." El ojigris halló la mesa como el artefacto más interesante, porque no despegaba la mirada de ella.

"Alguien común y corriente… aburrido… ¿por qué estás con él?"

"¡Taki!"

"Ya ya… es sólo que yo pensé que tu ibas a estar con…" El pelicastaño señaló disimuladamente con la vista al peliazul que les daba la espalda.

Inconscientemente el ojigris siguió la mirada y observó a sus espaldas…

…¿¡ÉL!?

"Tienes que estar bromeando."

"Jajaja… No, serían muy divertidos."

"Yo no lo soporto, es un arrogante, narcisista que se cree mejor que los demás, cree que tiene la razón y no sigue las reglas."

"No sigue TUS reglas."

"Es lo mismo."

"No lo es… aunque debes admitir que no está mal."

El ojigris asintió inconscientemente, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojó, y movió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos.

"El punto Taki es que… no sé si ir."

"¿Quieres ir?"

"…Sí."

"¡Entonces ve!... Aunque…"

"¿Qué?"

"Tenemos práctica de laboratorio de Biología a esa hora."

El ojigris hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia. "Yo nunca voy a esas prácticas… no sé porque existen."

"Cierto, tú estás con ese chico… Kenzo."

"Aja."

"Bueno, al menos déjame decirte las reglas de las primeras citas… ¿Estás en pro o en contra de los besos?... Bueno, a quién le pregunto… ¡OUCH!"

Keigo le había dado una patada debajo de la mesa.

You set my soul alight

You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

El humor del ojigris no mejoró, todo lo contrario, se agravó.

Sus ojos tenían ese brillo azulado que era una hermosa señal de mal augurio.

Sentía unos suaves pero incesantes movimientos en su estómago, como el revoloteo de pequeñas alas…de mariposa… miles de ellas.

Y parecían no querer calmarse, estaba que le pedía a Kabaji que lo golpeara hasta sacarle el aire y así matarlas.

También creía que tenía fiebre, porque sentía un calor en el pecho, no le incomodaba, pero provocaba que tuviera ese ridículo sonrojo que sólo hacía que se le notaran las odiosas pecas.

¿Por qué tenía que ser sensible al Sol?

Tal vez lo mejor era no ir.

Pero de sólo pensar en rechazar al joven de ojos pardos, el calor en su pecho se tornaba en un pinchazo.

No podría hacerle eso. Además Tezuka Kunimitsu no es de esos que dan segundas oportunidades.

… ¿Y si no lo volvía a invitar?

El ojigris se mordió los labios nervioso.

Taki le había dicho un montón de reglas.

En la primera cita no se usan esposas, ni crema batida, sólo se habla y come… cada quien en un plato, no se come en el cuerpo del otro…

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Las primeras citas eran aburridas.

Con razón las relaciones normales terminan.

Absorto en su mundo se dirigía a las afueras de la escuela, necesitaba de un cigarro antes de encontrarse a Kunimitsu para la… cita.

Sentía sus mejillas arder de sólo pensarlo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_"Acaso me estaré… no… imposible."_

"¡Atobe-san!" Un joven pelinegro con un gracioso peinado se le acercó con rápidos pasos.

"…" El ojigris parpadeó varias veces.

"Atobe… soy Kenzo."

"…" El ojigris ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Tu pareja en el lab de Biología?"

"¡Ah! ¡Hola Kenzo!... ¿no vas tarde? Recuerda que tengo una reputación que cuidar y necesito esas A+." El ojigris le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro contrario e iba a seguir con su camino.

"Atobe-san… tiene que venir conmigo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El coordinador habló conmigo y me pidió que le dijera que tenía que asistir a la práctica… de lo contrario no le iban a dar la nota."

"¿A ti?"

"No… a usted." El joven bajó la mirada nervioso, el coordinador lo mandó como mensajero, porque nadie con cuatro dedos en la frente iría a decirle a Atobe Keigo qué hacer.

"…"

Al no escuchar ningún sonido el joven alzó el rostro, encontrándose con dos tormentas grises a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

"A...a…a…to…to…" El joven se puso como un tomate.

A pesar de que el ojigris era más bajo, este con lentos movimientos tomó por la corbata al pelinegro y haló fuertemente, colocando ambos rostros a la misma altura, el ojigris dio suaves pasos hacia adelante, el nervioso pelinegro retrocedía… Hasta que su espalda hizo contacto con la pared.

El pelinegro tragó grueso, ¿cómo algo tan intimidante podía ser tan hermoso? No podías apartar la mirada de sus ojos, a veces parecían los de un ángel y en segundos se transformaban en los de un demonio.

"¿Acaso me delataste?" La voz del ojigris sonó como un siseo.

El pelinegro no podía apartar la mirada de los grises ojos… eran tan bonitos… ¿Atobe-san tenía pecas?

"No…no…yo jamás Atobe-san… yo jamás…"

"¿En todas las prácticas firmaste mi asistencia?"

"Sí Atobe-san… pero alguien lo delató y ahora sólo tiene la nota de los informes… por eso tiene que asistir a esta práctica… o va a reprobar…. ¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo no fui! Se lo juro."

El pelinegro estaba al borde del llanto.

El ojigris sonrió a medio lado, adoraba la sensación de poder.

"Si me entero que fuiste tú yo me encargaré personalmente de que me las pagues." Le susurró el ojigris de tal forma que sus labios rozaron los contrarios.

Las piernas del pelinegro se volvieron de gelatina y cayó al suelo.

El ojigris le soltó el agarre de la corbata con genuina y retorcida diversión.

"Levántate, necesito que hagas la práctica." Le dio unos suaves toques con la punta de sus zapatos al tembloroso cuerpo en el suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir un fuerte brazo rodearle la cintura, su espalda chocó con un fuerte pecho y su oreja sintió un cálido aliento. "Lo que acabas de hacer se considera como Acoso Sexual."

Inmediatamente reconoció la ronca voz.

Se trataba de ÉL.

Molesto e ignorante de su sonrojo se soltó bruscamente. "Tú debes saber bastante del tema." Le encaró, pudiendo certificar sus sospechas, se trataba del poseedor de una alta silueta, cabellos de un azul más profundo que el mar e hipnotizantes ojos rojizos.

Era Oshitari Yuushi, tensai de Hyotei.

La sonrisa en el atractivo rostro sólo aumentó el enojo del ojigris.

Desde que llegó el tensai no deja de meterse en su vida y aprovecha cualquier instante para amargársela.

El pelinegro en el suelo observó la escena con asombro… esos dos parecían seres de otro mundo, otra dimensión… ellos eran de otro nivel.

Un escalofrío recorrió al pelinegro al encontrarse con la mirada rojiza del peliazul.

"Vete, incapacítate en la enfermería y vete." La seria voz lo dejó pasmado unos segundos, torpemente se levantó y salió corriendo, cayéndose un par de veces en el proceso.

Sin interrupciones al fin.

El ojigris soltó un bufido. Ahora hasta los otros estudiantes le hacían caso… falta que Sakaki lo nombre Vice-capitán.

Se volvió a sorprender con un suave roce a sus mechones.

El peliazul se los había colocado detrás de la oreja.

Parpadeo un par de veces, no se lo esperaba.

"Deberías tratar mejor a tus subordinados."

"Él se lo buscó, además no estoy de humor." Ignorando al peliazul empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

El peliazul sonrió y se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y despreocupadamente empezó a seguirlo.

"¿Te vas a perder la práctica?"

"…"

Al peliazul le descoló unos segundos el molesto sentimiento en su pecho… esa opresión como resultado de ser ignorado.

A él nadie lo ignora.

Tomó al ojigris por el codo.

"Vas a reprobar."

"En la vida hay cosas más importantes que una nota." Las palabras sorprendieron al peliazul.

El cual aflojó el agarre, lo suficiente para que el ojigris se soltara y volviera a alejarse.

No lo entendía.

El comportamiento del ojigris no estaba entre los posibles escenarios que se formó en su mente.

Interesante.

Atobe Keigo no era una criatura predecible.

Si el ojigris no hubiera estado de espaldas, hubiera visto la divertida sonrisa en el rostro del peliazul, rayaba en el sadismo.

Muy bien, necesitaba investigar más.

Volvió a alcanzar al ojigris, y esta vez lo sujetó con tanta fuerza que lo estampó en contra de la pared.

"… ¿Qu…"

El ojigris quedó sin habla.

Sintió un cálido aliento en su cuello y un par de labios sobre ellos.

"… Qué… ¡suelta!... ¡suéltame!" Su rubor no tenía comparación.

El peliazul le mordió la piel.

Cuando el peliazul se apartó, este tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que debilitó las piernas del ojigris.

Con las yemas de sus dedos se retiró un rastro de saliva de la comisura de sus labios y luego las lamió.

El ojigris observaba todos los movimientos sin aliento.

"Me gusta tu sabor."

"Enfermo mental." Los ojos del ojigris irradiaban rabia.

Era extremadamente divertido el causarle tantas emociones al Rey de Hielo.

"Ya no podrás ir a tu cita." Susurró con la voz más ronca de lo normal y tras una suave caricia de despedida a la sonrojada mejilla contraria, el peliazul se colocó nuevamente las manos dentro de los bolsillos y se retiró despreocupadamente.

Como si el maldito no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada.

Tras unos segundos el ojigris puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ya no puedo… ya no pue…" El ojigris corrió al baño más cercano.

Su reflejo era el de un joven alto, delgado, de piel pálida, pero ahora totalmente sonrojada, sus hebras de un negro-azulado con reflejos plata estaban ligeramente fuera de lugar, pero… pero… su cuello.

Tenía una marca.

Tenía una enorme y definitivamente llamativa marca.

¡ARG LO ODIABA! ¡LO ODIABA! ¡LO ODIABA! ¡LO ODIABA! ¡LO ODIABA!

ODIABA A ESE ESTÚPIDO TENSAI.

La vida le parecía insuficiente para odiarlo, iba a necesitar de ocho generaciones para satisfacerle las ganas de matarlo y causarle dolor de todas las formas posibles.

"Hijo de la grandísima… ojala te pudras en el infierno, maldito pervertido desnaturalizado… ¡arg! Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio..."

"¿Keigo?" El ojigris detuvo su berrinche en el acto.

De uno de los compartimientos salió el coordinador.

¡Por supuesto! Faltaba que el mismísimo emperador se apareciera y lo sentenciara a muerte.

"Coordinador." El ojigris hizo una leve reverencia.

El coordinador la respondió. "¿Keigo… no deberías estar en la práctica?"

"¿Práctica?"

"Sí la de laboratorio… ¿no te lo dijeron?"

"Sí." No pudo evitar temblar en enojo.

El coordinador retrocedió unos pasos por la peligrosa aura.

"Si quieres yo le acompaño y hablo con el profesor, así no tendrás problemas de que te reciba."

_"Pero yo no quiero ir… tengo una cita… ¡¿Por qué no me dejan?!"_ El ojigris suspiró en derrota.

Igual no podría ir, no había forma en que esa marca pasara desapercibida para el siempre atento ojipardo.

Por ello el derrotado ojigris se dejó guiar por el entrometido coordinador.

I thought I was a fool for no-one

Oh baby I´m a fool for you

You´re the queen of the superficial

And how long before you tell the truth

Toc, toc.

El coordinador tocó la puerta.

"Coordinador, en serio, no le estoy mintiendo hay una MUY BUENA razón por la que no voy a esas prácticas verá yo padezco de… ¡¿TÚ?!"

Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

¿QUÉ DIANTRES HACÍA EL MALDITO TENSAI EN LA PUERTA?

¿También compartía prácticas con él? ¿¡Pero por qué!?

Sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

El peliazul ignoró al ojigris y toda su aura oscura que irradiaba odio y reverenció levemente al coordinador.

Este le respondió.

"Coordinador, un placer verlo."

"El placer es todo mío joven Yuushi, por favor llámeme Kakuei."

El ojigris alzó una ceja escéptico.

¿Se podría ser más hala bolas?

En serio que tipo más interesado.

"Está bien Kakuei, vino a traer a Keigo." El peliazul le observó sin parpadear como si no le hubiera dejado una marca en pleno pasillo hace minutos.

"Atobe, tú me llamas Atobe." Siseó apenas conteniendo las ganas de desmembrarlo.

"Jajaja, no hay necesidad de ser tan formales Keigo, aunque por esta hora sí… después de todo el joven Yuushi va a ser tu profesor de laboratorio, al profesor Takeo le llamaron por una emergencia familiar y el joven Yuushi se ofreció, el mismo profesor Takeo dijo que estaba perfectamente calificado, bueno te dejo en buenas manos Keigo, compórtate."

El ojigris reprimió un gruñido cuando el gordo coordinador puso sus asquerosas manos sobre sus cabellos y los revolvió antes de partir.

Casi corría hasta donde él y le pedía que lo expulsaran.

Casi.

"Pasa adelante Keigo." Mencionó sonriente el peliazul.

¡Mierda!

El peliazul se encorvó un poco.

Al ojigris pasar le dio un fuerte golpe en sus genitales.

You set my soul alight

You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Cuando el ojigris entró en el aislado lugar, el fuerte olor a químicos le mareó ligeramente, por lo que parpadeó varias veces hasta adaptarse.

Decidió moverse lentamente, nunca se adaptaría a ese horrendo olor.

Sus compañeros de clase estaban ya en sus respectivos lugares, estaban sentados en pareja frente a los mesones.

Aburrido se sentó en uno de los mesones vacíos.

Esto era ridículo, el nunca había asistido a las prácticas, no sabía que debía hacer.

En una de las esquinas distinguió a Taki junto a… ¿Shishido?... Taki le observaba extrañado y le escribió por What's app.

**¿Q hacs aquí? Ya te imaginaba con tu Ameba en un lugar todo aburrido… como una biblioteca o algo así XD**

**Todo se arruinó :'( Te cuento luego. ¿Stás con Shishido? o.Ó?**

**Sí s bueno para las practiks yo no toco nada sólo hago el inform… tiens suerte ahora el q stá al mando es Yuushi XD**

El ojigris bufó molesto, iba a responderle al pelicastaño, pero su celular desapareció de sus manos.

"Presta atención."

Odiaba esa ronca voz.

El peliazul le había quitado su cel y lo había guardado dentro de su bolsillo, aún estaba un poco jadeante por el dolor.

Al ojigris no le dio la gana de disimular su sonrisa.

El peliazul ignoró la adrenalina en su sangre al ver el brillo retador en los grises ojos.

No se podía dejar llevar.

"Te lo daré luego de clases."

"¡Pero si Shishido está usando el suyo!"

A lo lejos escuchó un _Jódete Atobe_.

"¿Dónde está tu bata?" Preguntó el peliazul.

El ojigris observó de reojo el lugar y… todos usaban batas de laboratorio.

¿La suya?

Mándenle saludos cuando la vean.

"…" El ojigris se encogió inocentemente de hombros.

Si mal no recordaba, estaba en el laboratorio de química, pero eso quedaba en otro módulo, tal vez…

"Está en el lab de química _profesor,_ voy a buscarla."

La forma en que lo llamó le provocó una sonrisa divertida al peliazul, si tan solo el ojigris supiera lo que le provocaba, no lo volvería a llamar así.

"No hace falta, ten."

El ojigris no vio venir la bata que le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Maldito pervertido.

Cuando pudo quitársela de encima observó al peliazul colocarse la bata del profesor y acomodarse en el escritorio.

Era extraño, pero no parecía fuera de lugar… le quedaba al tensai el papel de profesor.

"Abran sus libros guías en la página 73, tienen unos minutos para leer la práctica, ya tienen los materiales necesarios en los mesones."

Bueno, ya que estaba aquí, lo mejor era hacer la bendita práctica.

De reojo observó el libro en el mesón y lo acercó.

Tenía en la portada el sistema digestivo de un sapo.

El vacío en su estómago no se hizo esperar.

Y alejó el libro como si este tuviera lepra.

Iba a esperar a ver qué hacían los demás.

"Psss… Atobe… Atobe…"

El ojigris observó en dirección a donde lo llamaban.

Eran unas gemelas.

"¿No tienes pareja? Puedes hacerlo con nosotras."

¡Por fin alguien se apiadaba de él!

Ningún sonido había salido de sus labios cuando la voz del _profesor_ se hizo escuchar, este estaba leyendo una novela tranquilamente.

"Sus compañeros de práctica son los que están en los mesones, para cualquier duda hablen conmigo, si hablan con otro compañero, su nota se dividirá en tres partes."

¿Acaso también tenía súper audición?

Con fastidio alzó el brazo.

"No hay excepciones."

"No tengo compañero… ¿podría llamar a un amigo?" Llamaría a Kabaji, tenía cara de ser bueno para estas cosas.

"No."

El ojigris se cruzó de brazos. ¡Ni siquiera lo miró!

Nadie observó la sonrisa divertida detrás de la cubierta de la novela.

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

El ojigris reprimió un bostezo cuando el peliazul se levantó y empezó a explicar la práctica.

"La práctica de hoy trata del sistema cardiaco, identificaran las partes del corazón y en sus informes determinaran la función e importancia de ellas."

"Colóquense su equipo de protección."

El ojigris lo hizo tranquilamente.

Eso fue fácil.

Aunque el olor de la mascarilla iba a dejarlo en la inconsciencia.

"Ahora, tomen de la cava el corazón."

Esperen un momento.

…¿Un corazón?... ¿De verdad?... ¿Esto era apto para menores?

Nada en el mundo haría que tocara esa cava.

Horrorizado el ojigris observó como los demás sacaban el corazón de la cava.

"El corazón que tiene cada uno, es de vaca, fue comprado en una carnicería."

O como si eso arreglara las cosas.

Se mordió los labios, no se sentía bien.

Necesitaba alejarse de allí.

"Comiencen identificando las partes que observan ahora, para ello están los alfileres identificados, luego tomen el bisturí cortan el corazón, y así podrán observar el interior."

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, no quería ver eso.

"¿Sabes que el corazón no se abrirá sólo verdad?" La profunda voz junto al toque en su hombro lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

"… quiero irme." Le susurró el ojigris al peliazul.

Este lo observó extrañado, casi sonó a una súplica.

¿Tanto quería estar con ese tal Tezuka? Pero ya no podría, la marca en su cuello lo retenía.

Si no tendría que hacerle más.

Suspiró, se estaba volviendo esclavo de esos ojos.

"Hazlo, no es tan difícil… yo te ayudaré." El peliazul no se percató de que cuando sacó el corazón, el cuerpo del ojigris se tensó.

El corazón de prueba aún tenía sangre.

Keigo se llevó una mano a su estómago y la otra a su rodilla.

Tenía que ser fuerte, no mostraría debilidad frente a la causa de sus desgracias…

Ese tensai no le iba a ganar.

El peliazul colocó el corazón en el mesón y se colocó detrás del ojigris.

Este juró que vio al corazón latir.

No pudo reprimir un brinco cuando el peliazul tomó sus manos y guió una de ellas hasta el bisturí.

Desde los ojos ajenos, pareciera como si el peliazul lo estuviera abrazando por detrás.

Era insólito, pero el cálido aliento del peliazul lo tranquilizó un poco.

El tensai colocó una de sus manos sobre el corazón para así sostenerlo.

"Keigo, ahora lentamente vas a cortarlo."

Fácil decirlo.

Su mano se rehusaba a cesar los temblores.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y acopló la respiración del peliazul con la suya.

Luego se dispuso a cortar el corazón.

Al simple toque, un poco de sangre salió de él.

Suficiente.

Soltó el bisturí.

No podía hacerlo.

Las imágenes del fuego, los vidrios esparcidos en el asfalto… el cuerpo de su madre… sangre… su sangre…

"¡Keigo!"

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Los rayos naranja del Sol le daban de lleno al cuerpo en la camilla. Seguro sentían curiosidad por el tono que le darían a las hebras del cabello del durmiente. Este dormía plácidamente, su respiración era pausada y suave, su rostro mostraba una ingenuidad e inocencia escondida, estaba desprovisto de todo rastro de enojo, enojo que seguro sentiría al despertar.

El peliazul exhaló fuertemente, con pasos cautelosos se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta la camilla.

Sonrió con pesar.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el ojigris sufría de Hematofobia (2).

Si no jamás hubiera puesto en marcha su plan.

No hubiera hablado con el coordinador acerca de las inasistencias de Keigo, no hubiera fingido ser el Director de jardín de niños del hijo del profesor de Biología, y no hubiera forzado a Keigo a hacer la práctica.

Mentía, tal vez sí hubiera seguido con el plan, pero de otra forma.

Con delicadeza jamás expuesta, acarició la suave mejilla, y con sus yemas rozó la pequeña nariz, los labios entreabiertos, los párpados.

Sonrió divertido al ver la marca en el pálido cuello. Cerciorándose del estado inconsciente del ojigris acercó sus labios hasta la herida.

Vaciló unos segundos.

Pero enseguida sonrió y acarició la marca con sus labios.

El ojigris se removió levemente.

Lentamente acarició la herida con su lengua.

"Mmm..."

Fue ignorante del brillo lleno de vida que adquirieron sus rojizos ojos al escuchar el leve gemido.

Se separó renuentemente.

Con Atobe Keigo el no era responsable de su propio cuerpo.

Observó satisfecho el níveo cuello.

Le iba a costar desaparecer la marca.

Despierto jamás el ojigris se dejaría ser tocado de esa forma, al menos no por él.

No le gustó para nada el agudo dolor en el pecho que le producía ese pensamiento.

La gran verdad es que ellos en papel, eran un desastre, ambos se desequilibraban, uno le hacía perder la razón al otro, uno atacaba y el otro no perdía el tiempo, la manera en que ellos peleaban… no tenía límites.

"… ¿Dónde?…" El ojigris despertó, tenía la mirada nublada y soñolienta.

El peliazul le ayudó a incorporarse.

"Te desmayaste en el laboratorio, por eso te traje a la enfermería… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sufrías de Hematofobia?"

"… ¿Me hubieras creído?"

"Sí."

La tajante respuesta y la honestidad en ella despertaron los sentidos del ojigris.

Este se sonrojó al observar la nula distancia entre sus rostros.

"Oshitari…"

"Yuushi, así me llamo."

El ojigris asintió. "Yuushi… yo tengo… bueno creo tener…o…"

El ojigris calló al posarse unos dedos sobre sus labios.

"Lo sé." El peliazul no entendía por qué no tenía la fuerza suficiente para escuchar el final de la oración del ojigris.

Este bajó la mirada.

Se sentía extraño, las mariposas se habían multiplicado.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"¿Ah?" La pregunta descoló al ojigris.

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?" Preguntó nuevamente el peliazul mientras le extendía una chaqueta al ojigris.

"… Me gusta la pasta." Contestó extrañado el ojigris mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

Parpadeó varias veces al observar la mano enfrente de él.

Inseguro la tomó.

"Keigo."

Esa voz…

"¿Tezuka?... ¡Kunimitsu!"

No lo podía creer, en frente de él estaba Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Ambos portadores de gafas observaron la hermosa sonrisa que se formó en los labios del ojigris mientras se acercaba hasta el pelipardo.

A uno le causó alegría.

Al otro todo lo contrario.

El ojigris quería abrazar al pelipardo, en verdad que sí, pero se contuvo, a Kunimitsu le incomodaban las muestras de afecto.

El recién llegado observó con detenimiento al peliazul de mirada rojiza, este tenía un aura misteriosa e impredecible, el joven se levantó de la camilla y colocó ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Había algo en su actitud… y en sus ojos…

No le agradaba.

Tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que el sentimiento era compartido.

Y no se equivocaba.

El peliazul observó de arriba abajo al recién llegado, de su misma estatura, imperceptiblemente más delgado, piel un poco más pálida, ojos pardos protegidos por gafas y cabello desordenado de igual coloración… Portaba el uniforme de… Seigaku.

Irónico.

Lo interesante de este sujeto era lo poco interesante que era.

Se quitó las gafas.

Él no las necesitaba para ver.

La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue suficiente para causarle cierta molestia al pelipardo, el cual tomó al ojigris de la mano.

Este se sorprendió.

Kunimitsu jamás lo había tomado de la mano, no enfrente de otra persona.

Ignorando la tensión en el ambiente el ojigris le pregunta al pelipardo. "¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?"

"Tu amigo Taki me llamó, me dijo que te habías desmayado y vine para acá… ¿qué te pasó?"

"Eeee… no desayuné."Mintió, y no tenía la más remota idea del porqué.

"Fue por mi culpa… No el que no haya desayunado, el que se haya desmayado, Kei sufrió un ataque de Hematofobia en una de mis prácticas de laboratorio."

"¿Eres profesor?"

_"Estúpido, ¿no ves que uso el uniforme?"_ "Si yo soy profesor, entonces tú director."

El pelipardo hubiera fruncido el ceño si no lo hubiera fruncido desde que vio al peliazul.

Lo había llamado viejo.

El ojigris observó las miradas que los otros presentes se lanzaban.

¿Acaso se conocían?

Bueno, ese no era su problema, había tenido un horrendo día y lo único que quería hacer era salir de esa bendita cita de una buena vez para así poder dormir tranquilo.

Se soltó sutilmente del pelipardo. "Te espero afuera." Le dijo en voz baja.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo y observó al tensai.

Este lo observó con gran intensidad.

"Adiós." El ojigris bajó la mirada apresurado y se retiró.

"Hasta mañana." Respondió con una sonrisa a medio lado el tensai.

Este ensanchó su sonrisa al pasar cerca del pelipardo y decirle. "Una abeja le picó en el cuello, asegúrate de curarle la herida."

Le daba tres meses… suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta que no lo hará feliz.

Iría a jugar un poco de tenis, de repente sentía las ganas de golpear algo.

Todos los días eran una montaña rusa, ya no se aburría, era divertido el ser arrastrado en el pequeño juego.

Ya era demasiado tarde para renunciar o tan siquiera resistirse, nadie le había provocado el deseo de indagar en la vida ajena hasta ser parte de ella… nunca nadie se había ganado tal interés… ahora Keigo era su placer culpable.

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(1) Nacho (Ignacio) Figueras. Jugador de Polo.

(2) Fobia a la sangre.

No puedo creer que haya llegado a publicar esto… sólo quiero decir que esto es producto de una noche de insomnio y de mi subconsciente totalmente obsesionado con esta pareja.

Lo único interesante de este one shot es la falta de complicaciones de gran envergadura, sólo es puro drama juvenil, más ligero y hasta cierto punto, retorcidamente divertido.

Canción: Supermasive Black Hole. Muse.

Comentarios, inquietudes y/o sugerencias serán bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.

Hikari

光


End file.
